linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Numb
Numb is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It was released as the third single from their second studio album, Meteora, and is the thirteenth and final track on the album. One of Linkin Park's most well known and critically acclaimed songs, "Numb" topped the Billboard Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart for 12 weeks. The song spent six weeks at the top of the chart in 2003 and six weeks in 2004. The song also spent three weeks atop the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and peaked at #11 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was remixed as "Numb/Encore", a collaboration between the band and rapper Jay-Z. It was a massive hit for both artists which was featured on the album Collision Course and earned them the Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. "Numb" was ranked #95 on Rhapsody's list of the Top 100 Tracks of the Decade. In January 2011, "Numb" was released in a Linkin Park DLC pack for Rock Band 3. Song Credits Producer: Don Gilmore & Linkin Park Releases * Meteora * "Numb" (CD/DVD) * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * "Numb/Encore" (with Jay-Z) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * Live 8 (compilation DVD) * LPResurrection Mixtape (Xefuzion Remix) * LP Underground 7 (Live at The Woodlands, TX) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) * Lost Under the Surface (Vladimir Remix) * No More Lies (Paree Katti x Vladimir Remix) Music Video Main article; Numb (video). Live Info Numb has been a regular song in all Linkin Park shows since the album's arrival. At some shows in 2004, the song featured an extended intro. More recently, an extended outro has been featured where lead singer Chester Bennington sings the chorus in a solo. Chart performance The track became one of Linkin Park's most critically acclaimed songs, as well as one of their most commercially successful, peaking at #11 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 on February 24, 2004, and spending 3 weeks on top of the Mainstream Rock Tracks and 12 weeks on top of the Modern Rock Tracks. "Numb" was the 33rd best performing single on the Hot 100 during 2004 and it was listed at #15 in the alternative songs decade end chart. It was also successful in Oceania, peaking at #10 in Australia and #13 in New Zealand. "Numb" is also their longest running single in France, spending 23 weeks on the chart, peaking at #19. However, it was briefly ranked for one week in Italy and Belgium Single Chart; but it topped the Greek Single Chart. Remixes Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion remixed the song that is featured on his first mixtape, LPResurrection Mixtape, which was released in 2007. Poland music producer and video zwieR.Z. made a remix titled as "In Your Shoes" for his 2009 mashup/remix EP, The Hybrid Session. American music producer Vladimir remixed the song for two remix EPs, Lost Under the Surface and a Revisited version of the remix EP title, in addition with Indian remix artist Paree Katti. They both produced a collaborative remix of the song that appears on Paree’s second remix album, No More Lies. Booklet Notes "Just one week before the band entered NRG Studios to begin recording, this song was conceived. Built around the intro hook, the song came together quickly and almost effortlessly." Track Listing ;Part 1 ;Part 2 ;Australian Maxi single In other media * The song is used as English UFC fighter Paul Kelly's entrance song. * Nicki Minaj remixed the song for her debut mixtape Playtime Is Over, retitled as "Encore '07", which features the sample of Linkin Park's vocals from the song itself. Lyrics I’m tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes in the undertow/ Just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is Another mistake to you in the undertow/ Just caught in the undertow I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I’m becoming this All i want to do Is be more like me And be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid to lost control 'cause everything that you taught I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you in the undertow/ Just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is Another mistake to you in the undertow/ Just caught in the undertow And every second I waste Is more than I can take I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I’m becoming this All i want to do Is be more like me And be less like you And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me With someone disappointed in you I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I’m becoming this All i want to do Is be more like me And be less like you I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there (I’m tired of being what you want me to be) I’ve become so numb I can’t feel you there (I’m tired of being what you want me to be) Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs